fanowska_scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo, spotkajmy się!
750px Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo! Odc. 03 - Scooby-Doo, spotkajmy się! Przed czołówką Liga Poszukiwaczy Przygód - tak właśnie nazywa się założony przez Elsę Bjergsen klub, do którego należą również Lucas Münch i Max Villareal. Cała trójka, biorąc przykład ze swojego starszego rodzeństwa miała cichą nadzieję pójścia kiedyś na dyskotekę. Nareszcie, Elsie się to udało i zaprosiła wszystkich do najwspanialszego miejsca w Windenburgu na imprezy, czyli tam, gdzie odbywają się wszystkie - pradawne ruiny, zbudowane jeszcze przez plemię Camarri, zniszczone w XVIII wieku przez Goreatończyków, i rozprutne doszczętnie przez setki lat. Oczywiście - to, co miało zostać, zostało. Elsa w końcu zabrała podekscytowanych podopiecznych do ruin. W końcu trójka dzieci doszła do ochroniarza, który zwie się Max Kolanko. - Witaj, Max! - Powitała mężczyznę radośnie Elsa. - Chcielibyśmy wejść na dyskotekę, obiecałam to moim przyjaciołom. - Żadne takie, małe smyki! - Zatrzymał dzieci Kolanko. - Takim smarkom na imprezę wstęp wzbroniony! - Co?! - Zbuntował się mały Max. - Doigrasz się! Jestem założycielem renegatów i mam dobre znajomości z bratem Lucasa! Poza tym my nie jesteśmy dziećmi, tylko pre-teensami! - Ha ha ha iks de... - Zakpił z gróźb małego Maxa duży Max. - Lepiej stąd idźcie, bo zadzwonię do waszych rodziców! I jak Kolanko powiedział, tak też się stało. Smutne dzieci odeszły kilkanaście metrów dalej i rozmyślały co poszło nie tak. To przecież niesprawiedliwe, że nastolatkowie wracają do domów o piątej nad ranem, a oni nie mogą! Dlaczego ten świat jest taj podły?! Nie wiadomo, ale sprzed dzieci wyłonił się ktoś z ziemi, była to postać w zielono-czarnym płótnie, dziwnymi rękoma i głową, to Kradziej. Dzieci wystraszyły się i wydały głośny pisk, natomiast zjawa wydała złowrogi śmiech, który zagłuszała muzyka z imprezy... Dzieci nie wróciły już do domu... Po czołówce Coolsville'skie bagna, czyli kryjówka najstraszniejszych zmór i najwybitniejszych tropicieli tajemnic - Tajemniczej Spółki. Mała drewniana chatka nad jeziorem, miejsce klubowych spotkań było rozjaśnione do późnych godzin. W skromnej toaletce boho mieściły się ubrania Daphne, która wraz z Kudłatym, Scooby'm i Fredem oglądała Film "Magiczne Drzewo". Velma zaś siedziała przy nowym komputerze firmy Szajsung próbując czytać wiadomości na internecie. W pewnej chwili znalazła smutny komunikat. - Nie przeszkadzam wam? - Spytała Velma przyjaciół. - Przeszkadzasz! - Warknął Scooby. - Teraz jest najciekawszy moment - oni przechodzą obok sklepu z ciuszkami! - Cieszyła się Daphne. - Okej, moglibyście zatrzymać? Muszę przeczytać wam coś ważnego! - Nudziła okularnica. - To możesz nam przeczytać później, teraz oglądamy! - Powiedział wściekły Fred. - Ale wy nie oglądacie telewizji, oglądacie telewizor! - Zaczęła irytować detektywów Velma. - Dobra, wygrałaś! Przeczytaj nam to coś! - Sfrustrował się Kudłaty. - Okej, zaczynam. - Poprawiła głos Velma - "Windenburdzka tragedia - zaginęło trojga dzieci..." - Śmierć!!! - Wystraszył się Scooby i wpadł pod kanapę. - Nie piesku, oni nie zginęli tylko zaginęli. To znaczy, że się zgubili i nikt nie wie, gdzie oni są. Ale okej, czytam dalej. - Tłumaczyła pieskowi Velma. - "Dnia 18 września, wtorek, do domu nie wróciło..." - Velma przestała czytać, bo nie mogła zejść w dół strony. - Kto wymyślił ten internet?! - Aha, okej, do zobaczenia! Cześć! Pa pa! Papaja! No pa, skarbeńka, żegnam Cię, pa! - Rozłączyła się Daphne. - Z kim rozmawiałaś przez telefon? - Zdziwiła się Velma. - Z moją koleżanką ze szkoły, Łucją Pedał. Zaprasza nas do Wierzbowej Zatoczki, chce wraz ze mną zwiedzić Windenburg. - Wytłumaczyła pięknisia. - Ej, chwila, Windenburg? - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Tak, a co? - Zapytała Daph. - To tamto miejsce, gdzie zaginęło trojga dzieci! - Zafascynował się Fred. - Czyż to nie wspaniałe, że za każdym razem, gdy nie mamy możliwości gdzieś pojechać i rozwiązać zagadki, jakaś niewidzialna siła posyła nas do tej zagadki? - Spytał Fred z minami przyjaciół, które mówiły "Nie!". Następnego dnia, z rana, o godzinie szóstej Fred pakował ciężkie walizki przyjaciół do Wehikułu Tajemnic. Najgorsza była chyba walizka Daphne, gdzie było chyba z pięćdziesiąt takich samych par butów, apaszek i sukienek. Velma natomiast spakowała dużo książek, coś tak osiemnaście po sześćset stron. I jak ona zamierza to wszystko przeczytać w tak krótkim czasie? Kudłaty i Scooby to klasyka - wzięli dwie walizki jedzenia, które starczą na mniej niż minutę... Po długim pakowaniu bagaży na gorącym słońcu Fred zasiadł za kierownicę, a reszta brygady na swoje fotele. Ruszyli. Droga dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Był taki gorąc, że Velma musiała co chwilę schładzać swoje książki gaśnicą, aby się nie zapaliły. Jakby tego było mało, na autostradzie były korki, a klimatyzacja się zepsuła. Dosłownie piekielna wyprawa. Gdy detektywi dotarli do Wierzbowej Zatoczki na ulicę Ćwirówną 18 zastali Łucję. Kobieta, dosyć szeroka, w krótkich blond włosach zaczesanych pod górę, nosząca pomarańczową koszulę, która jeszcze bardziej ją pogrubiała, naszyjnik z mosiądzu, krótkie, jeansowe spodenki i białe buty na koturnie czekała na nich przed małym domem. Czy ja wiem... domem? Okej, klockiem. Był on zbudowany z białych, impregnowanych desek świerkowych i nielicznych okien z matowymi szybami. Drzwi były białe i wtapiały się w dom. Tak czy siak, dziewczyna wskazała detektywom miejsce parkingowe, a oni się tam zatrzymali. Z wozu jako pierwsza wybiegła Daphne. Stanęła obok przyjaciółki i mocno ją przytuliła. - Och, złociutka, jak się masz? - Spytała radośnie Daphne. - Wspaniale! Jakże się cieszę, że przyjechałaś! Już dawno szukałam numeru do Ciebie, który zapisałam sobie na zgubionej karteczce. A Ci, którzy z tobą przyjechali to kto? - Zdziwiła się Łucja widząc grupkę nastolatków i psa wychodzących z samochodu. - Och, to są moi przyjaciele - Velma, Fred, Kudłaty i nasz wierny pies Scooby! Wspólnie rozwiązujemy zagadki. - Wytłumaczyła ruda. - Pracujecie na Wierzbowo Zatockim Komisariacie? - Zdziwiła się Łucja. - Nie, jesteśmy detektywami raczej z pasji i głównie rozwiązujemy zagadki w obszarze miasteczka Spokoville. - Wytłumaczyła Daph. - Och, to świetnie! Jeśli podczas zwiedzania Windenburgu zjawi się jakaś zjawa to będę bezpieczna! - Zachichotała Łucja. - Chyba my! - Poprawił Łucję ktoś wychodzący z jej domu. - Racja, zapomniałam! To jest mój mąż, Tanner Anderson. - Łucja Wskazała mężczyznę w brązowych, krótkich włosach, czarnej koszuli i białych spodniach. Mężczyzna był tak umięśniony, że kiedy Fred na niego spojrzał, blondyn zawstydził się. - Och, Tanner! Nic się nie zmieniłeś od przedszkola! - Podeszła nagle do mężczyzny Velma. - To wy się znacie? - Spytał zdziwiony Fred. - Oczywiście! Poznaliśmy się w przedszkolu i chodziliśmy ze sobą przez różne grupy, od Krasnoludków po Starszaków. Tanner nic się nie zmienił, już wtedy miał sześciopak, muskuły i taką wysokość! Zawsze mnie bronił, a urodził się dokładnie wtedy, gdy ja! - Wytłumaczyła Velma zawstydzonemu Fredowi. - Tak czy siak, nie rozpakowujcie się tutaj! Zjemy obiad i pojedziemy wprost do Windenburgu. Będziemy spać w hotelu o nazwie Be Fit!. - Rzekł Tanner. - Wiesz co, musimy wykluczyć jedną rzecz! - Podszedł do mężczyzny Kudłaty. - Jaką? - Zdziwił się Tanner. - Obiad! - Oblizał się Scooby. - Tak, wszystko zjedliśmy! Łucja naprawdę dobrze gotuje! - Przytaknął kumplowi psiakowi Kudłaty. - To w takim razie nie marnujmy czasu! Jedźmy od razu! - Zarządziła wesoło Łucja. No, kobieta ta to umiała zarządzać! Wszyscy wsiedli w swoje auta i ruszyli. Najpierw jechał czarny Lexus Łucji, a dopiero potem Wehikuł Tajemnic. Było to spowodowane tym, że Tanner znał dobre ścieżki, gdzie nie było oblężenia pojazdów. Autostrada była cała zakorkowana, a szóstka ludzi i pies jechali sobie na luziku. Trzeba jednak było na chwilę zatrzymać się w Oazie Zdrój, aby zatankować pojazd Freda. Lecz tak czy siak, po półgodzinnej jeździe wszyscy zatrzymali się w jednym punkcie - przy ośrodku Be Fit!. Fred i Tanner zaczęli wypakowywać walizki z aut. Scooby i Kudłaty zaś poczuli zapach świeżutkich owoców i warzyw oraz mleka, które zostało właśnie wyciśnięte z wymion krowy. Ach... Dwa żarłoki podążały za aromatycznym zapachem wydostającym się z nowoczesnej willi, z ogromnymi oknami, rozmaitymi ścianami, czyli do ośrodka Be Fit! znajdującego się na wzgórzu, z którego widoczny był cały Windenburg. Zaciągnięci do kuchni przyjaciele zatrzymali się przy obficie zastawionym stole, pełnym warzyw, owoców, tortów, ręcznie wyciskanych soków, wody źródlanej, zup oraz sałatek. W tej oto pięknej chwili, gdy dwaj przyjaciele mieli skosztować tych niebiańskich potraw, kucharka coś wyczuła nosem. Wystrzeliła z kuchni i zaczęła się drzeć na żarłoków. - Co wy tu robicie?! - Wykrzyknęła. - My? - Przestraszył się Scooby. - My to zwiewamy! - Rzucił się do ucieczki Kudłaty. Wylądował wprost na biurko recepcjonistki, skąd stoczył się do automatu z batonami. Na szczęście zdołała go wyciągnąć stamtąd chuda recepcjonistka, bardzo opalona, z czarnymi włosami, dużymi, złotymi, okrągłymi kolczykami, czerwoną szminką, koszuli w pieski, szarych spodniach dresowych i butach na koturnie. - Co się stało przystojniaczku? - Spytała delikatnie. - Kurczę, ta wasza kucharka jest z horroru! - Zdumiał się Kudłaty. - Słyszałam to! - Wyszła z jadalni wściekła, otyła kucharka w długich blond włosach i białym fartuchu. Obok niej stali: Scooby-Doo, Fred, Tanner, Velma, Daphne i Łucja. - Spokojnie! - Uciszyła kucharkę recepcjonistka i zwróciła się do przyjaciół. - Wybaczcie. Jestem Regina Wentwork, założycielka tego hotelu, a to moja kucharka, Douglas Mangum. - Douglas Mangum? - Zdziwił się Fred. - Mama Chucka? - Tak, Fredziku! - Zawołała Douglas. - Jak ty wyrosłeś! - A tak z innej beczki - dlaczego w pani apartamencie jest pusto? - Zdziwiła się Velma. - Po ostatniej tragedii, w której zaginęło trojga dzieci mało kto zagląda do Windenburgu. Raczej szaleją tu tylko miejscowi. Trochę szkoda, bo zainwestowałam w ten pensjonat wiele pieniędzy, rachunki będą ogromne. - Zesmutniała Regina. - Ale idźcie do swojego pokoju. Jest on jeden, ale ma kilka pokoi - kuchnię, sypialnię trzyosobową, dwie dwuosobowe, trzy łazienki, salon i dwa balkony. Detektywi i reszta przybyszów poszła na górę po nowoczesnych, białych schodach z drewna połyskujących delikatną bielą, oświetlanych promieniami słonecznymi przez wielkie okna. Apartament, w którym znajdowali się wszyscy miał numer 215. Pierwszy do pokoju wszedł Scooby. Z wrażenia aż opadł mu pysk! Wzdłuż jego oczom pojawiał się biały apartament, z kominkiem (niestety elektrycznym), wielkimi dużymi oknami z widokiem na Windenburg, telewizorem Full HD, ciepłym oświetleniem i czerwonymi sofami. Drzwi do każdej sypialni były zrobione z kremowego drewna. Trochę trudno było zdecydować, kto z kim będzie spał. W końcu zdecydowano - Fred spał z Tannerem (chociaż Daphne nalegała, aby mogła spać z blondynem), Kudłaty ze Scooby'm, a Velma, Daphne i Łucja razem. Od razu do wejściu do swojego pokoju i rozpakowaniu walizek rozgorzała rozmowa. - Wiesz co, Tanner? - Pytał się Fred. - Co robisz, że tak wyglądasz? - Fredi, to nie bierze się znikąd! - Odpowiedział Tanner. - To jak mam sobie wyrzeźbić taką klatę jak ty? - Nie dowierzał Fred. - Trzeba ostro ćwiczyć na siłowni? - Odpowiedział Tanner. - A przez jaki czas? - Chciał wiedzieć Fred. - Codziennie tak około ośmiu godzin... - Wytłumaczył Tanner Fredowi, któremu opadła szczęka, więc brunet postanowił pocieszyć blondyna. - Wiesz co Ci jeszcze powiem? - Co? - Zdziwił się Fred. - Trzeba przejść wiele męki i cierpienia, aby tak jak ja mieć taką klatę i reklamować bieliznę dla mężczyzn! - Odpowiedział Tanner, ale to jeszcze bardziej wystraszyło Freda. Nagle, z salonu dało się słyszeć wołanie. - Hej chłopcy! Ile czasu będziecie tam jeszcze siedzieć? - Spytała Velma. - No właśnie, jesteśmy głodni! - Dodał Kudłaty. - Racja! Ja chcę papu! - Zawył Scooby. Z pokoju wyszło już dwóch mężczyzn. Wszyscy wybrali się na miasto. Zaczęli od zwiedzania rynku. Była to starówka mająca kształt prostokąta. Budynki były w stylu starych, niemieckich budowli - ciemne drewno i biały beton. Kostka była wypukła, powiedzmy, że to takie kamienie w betonie. Po środku rynku stała fontanna. Lejąca się z niej woda była czysta niczym dom perfekcyjnej pani domu. A kiedy promienie słoneczne padały na ciecz, ta pięknie lśniła. Na gotyckich ławach siedziały tłumy ludzi. Nie sposób było przemieszczać się jak i siąść. Nareszcie znużona Velma znalazła wolną ławkę. Podeszła do niej. Ledwo co się położyła, a już spała. Pewien czas później podchodzi do niej reszta Tajemniczej Spółki, Łucja i Tanner. - Śpij słodko! - Szepnął Scooby. - Och, to skoro Velma śpi, to znajdźmy jakąś knajpkę z żarełkiem! Jestem głodny! - Narzekał Kudłaty. - O tam macie chińską restaurację! - Wskazała Łucja na niewielki budynek. Kudłaty i Scooby pobiegli do knajpki do sił w nogach. Szybciej niż w dwie sekundy pod jadłodajnię dotrzeć się nie udało. Szkoda, bo w tym czasie ustawiła się ogromna kolejka. Zasmuceni chłopcy poszli szukać jakiegoś kramiku z deserami. Natomiast Tajemnicza Spółka stała przy śpiącej Velmie o różnych sprawach. Nagle, stało się coś nieoczekiwanego... - Wstawaj z tej ławki, śpiochu! - Wrzasnęła ruda nastolatka, natychmiastowo budząc Velmę. - Aaa!!! - Wystraszyła się Velma. - Jak śmiałaś ją budzić! - Wkurzył się Tanner na nastolatkę. - Wybacz, taka natura Regenatów! - Odezwał się nastoletni blondyn. - A tak w ogóle to kim wy wszyscy jesteście? - Zapytała zaspana Velma. - Ja jestem Wolfgang Münch! - Wrzasnął do ucha blondyn. - Ta ruda to Morgan Fyres a ta w czarnych włosach to Urlike Faust! - Aha, czyli ty jesteś założycielem? - Zadumała się Velma. - Skądże, dziewczyno! - Powiedziała Urlike. - Naszym założycielem jest Max Villareal, który zaginął podczas ostatniej wyprawy do ruin! - A skoro o ruinach mowa, to dostałem cynk, że tam właśnie odbywa się szalona impra! Chodźmy! - Zawołał Wolfgang i cała grupa Renegatów poszła na imprezkę. - Hmm... - Zastanawiała się Velma. - My też musimy iść do ruin - ci rzezimieszkowie są podejrzani! - Ale dlaczego mieliby uwięzić swojego lidera? - Zdziwiła się Daphne. - Nie wiem, i właśnie to musimy sprawdzić! Chodźcie! - Zwołała wszystkich Velma i cała Tajemnicza Spółka (Kudłaty i Scooby doszli już do przyjaciół), Łucja i Tanner ruszyli w kierunku starodawnego miejsca. Oczywiście najmądrzejsza i najbardziej ślepa członkini zespołu detektywów utraciła Renegatów z oczu. - No ale cóż, na pewno będą na miejscu! W końcu wszyscy dotarli do ruin. Trzeba przyznać, król, który nazwał to miejsce przed laty ruinami, musiał być jasnowidzem. Z wysokich słupów sypał się żwirek, rósł dorodny muchomorek, zielonkawy meszek pokrywał beżowe szczątki budowli niczym sos pieczeń. Wejście do tego ośrodka było całe podmokłe. No przecież nieopodal jest morze, więc czego tu się spodziewać? Może morze nic na to nie pomoże... Pierwsza wtargnęłam do środka budowli. Stało tam podium didżeja, na którym grała chyba Candy Behr, jedna z członków zespołu Mistrzowie Konsolety. Dość dużo osób tańczyło, lecz nigdzie nie można było dostrzec Regenatów. No cóż, mam słaby wzrok, a już dwudziesta pierwsza. Trzeba było słuchać się mamy, kiedy mówiła: "Velmuniu, kończ już to czytanie!". Oczywiście, byłam wtedy trochę samolubna i arogancka, więc się jej wtedy nie posłuchałam. Ale co to? Ziemia tak dziwnie drży... Może to Kudłaty i Scooby, którzy dopiero zjedli gigantyczne ilości jedzenia i rzucili się na parkiet? Na pewno nie! Ale zaraz, na podium Candy coś się dzieje! - Myślała Velma. Rzeczywiście, z podium Candy wynurzyła się struchlała ręka, która powaliła ją i to, na czym grała. Sama zaś wsiąkła. Dwóch pozostałych członków Mistrzów Konsolety podbiegło do wystraszonej Candy. Niestety, przeszkodziła im w tym postać, która właśnie wynurzyła się przed dziewczyną. - Wszyscy zginiecie! - Zaryczała złowieszczo postać, przewracając dwóch mężczyzn. Pozostali ludzie rzucili się do ucieczki. Niestety, potwór momentalnie stanął w przejściu i je zniszczył. - Jestem Kradziej! Dopóki grasuję w Windenburgu, nikt nie będzie mógł czuć się tutaj bezpieczny! - Zaskrzeczała postać. - Ratunku! Wszyscy zginiemy! - Wystraszył się Scooby, który zaczął uciekać. Uderzył głową o ścianę ruin. Ta runęła na ziemię tworząc tumany kurzu. Kradziej zniknął. Ludzie mieli zawroty głowy. Spod gruzu wyłonili się prawie wszyscy. - Wiecie co? - Spytał Tanner. - To był odjazd! - Krzyknął Fred. - Dokładnie tak, brachu! - Przytaknął Fredowi Tanner. - Dość rozmów! - Zezłościł się Kudłaty. - Są ważniejsze rzeczy! - Jakie niby? - Zdziwił się Fred. - Odpowiem Ci powiedzonkiem, które już nieraz słyszałeś! - Powiedział Kudłaty. - Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś! - Krzyczał przeraźliwie Kudłaty próbując znaleźć Scooby'ego, który zaginął... Pod stertami gruzu zrujnowanych ruin niestety nie było Scooby'ego. Candy w ciężkim stanie została przetransportowana do kliniki w Wierzbowej Zatoczce. Zrozpaczeni detektywi przeszukali teren. Nagle Velma zauważyła istotną poszlakę. - Ej, co to? - Podniosła dziwny przyrząd z gruntu Velma. - Hmm... - Zastanowiła się Daphne. - Coś mi to przypomina! - Już wiem! - Nagle oświeciło Velmę. - To krzyżak! - Pająk!!! - Wystraszyła się Łucja wraz z Kudłatym i uciekła. - Nie uciekajcie! - Uspokoiła przestraszonych Velma. - To nie jest pająk krzyżak, tylko narząd do poruszania marionetkami! - Spójrzcie! Kilka nici z krzyżaku zwisa z ostatniej zachowanej ściany! - Zauważył Fred. - Hmm... Ta zagadka jest pogmatwana! - Słusznie stwierdziła Daphne. - A tak w ogóle, to kiedy pójdziemy poszukać Scooby'ego? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Może się rozdzielimy? - Zaproponował Fred. - Ja pójdę z Kudłatym i Łucją na rynek, a Daphne, Velma i Tanner zostaną szukać poszlak. Oczywiście, plan Freda się udał. Trzyosobowy skład poszedł szukać psa, lecz popatrzmy teraz na perspektywę zwierzęcia. Scooby-Doo spał. Był uśpiony strzałką usypiającą. Obudził się. Niewiele pamiętał z tego, co się zdarzyło w ruinach. Spojrzał przed siebie, aby sprawdzić, gdzie jest. Gdy podniósł głowę poczuł niezmierny ból. Uderzył o coś. O metalowy sufit. Ale gdzie on był? W koszmarze każdego zwierzęcia domowego - zamknięty w klatce w schronisku dla zwierząt! Dog niemiecki spojrzał przez kraty w jego klatce. Zza rogu była widoczna coraz bardziej zielonkawa poświata... Scooby zaszył się w najciemniejszym rogu swojej ciasnej klatki. Ledwo dychał, aby duch nie słyszał. Ślina lała się potokiem z pyska zwierzęcia. Poświata pojawiała się coraz bliżej... Wyłonił się. Kradziej ujawnił się Scooby'emu i w jego klatce było mnóstwo strasznych rąk. Pies wyważył wejście klatki. Pobiegł po podłodze, choć ślizgał się jak po lodzie. Zapewne dlatego, że zjawa wylała wiadro z wodą. Pies ruszał w kierunku wyjścia. Drogę zagrodził mu Kradziej, którego Scoob świetnie ominął. Dog niemiecki rozwalając szybę wyleciał na rynkową ulicę, gdzie zauważył Łucję, Freda i Kudłatego. - Och mój kumplu! - Krzyknął Kudłaty z radości, gdy pies wskoczył mu na ręce. - Tak się cieszę, że Cię widzę! - Ja też się cieszę! - Zawył radośnie Scooby. - Wybaczcie chłopcy, że przerwę wam spotkanie się, lecz mamy większy kłopot! - Powiedziała Łucja wskazując unoszącego się za przyjaciółmi wroga. Rozpoczyna się pościg do muzyki ''Beautiful now'' Wszystko zaczyna się w zwolnionym tempie. Czworo osób odwraca się, by uciec przed Kradziejem. Biegną i biegną. Aż w końcu, w połowie rynku, pojawia się refren, a akcja jest tempie nieco przyśpieszonym. Bieg nie ustaje. Aż znów tempo się zwalnia. W końcu, refren znowu się zaczyna, a akcja dzieje się szybciej. Trojga osób wbiega na Windenburdzki basen. Scooby uderzył o ogrodzenie działki i wpadł na wielkie filary słoneczne. Te pod naciskiem spadły i rozwalił cały budynek obok basenu, w którym pływały odłamki tego, co zostało zniszczone. Kradziej natychmiastowo się ulotnił, a przyjaciół już nie było - ruszyli prosto do apartamentu. Pościg i muzyka się kończą Następnego dnia, wcześnie rano, w pokoju przyjaciół tętniło życiem. Łucja dobrze gotuje, więc to ona przyrządzała zapiekankę taco. Velma siedziała smętnie na balkonie rozmyślając o tym, że nie znalazła więcej poszlak. Myślała ona: Nie rozumiem, jak mamy rozwiązać tą zagadkę. Jedna poszlaka jeszcze nigdy nic nie dała... i to taka. W tym mieście tylko imprezują, a nie zajmują się lalkarstwem. To bez sensu. Może ktoś coś poradzi, może coś spadnie z nieba... Nie wiem. Muszę znaleźć więcej poszlak. A gdzie je najlepiej poszukać? Raczej w domu Villarealów. Tam przecież mieszka członkini Ideałów i mieszkał założyciel Renegatów. Może gdzieś uciekł? Może to nie Kradziej był sprawcą zniknięcia dzieci? Może chciały być niezależne, a teraz udają Kradzieja, aby ludzie myśleli, że to on porwał te dzieci?. - Śniadanie! - Zawołała wesoło Łucja kładąc zapiekankę na stół. - Mniam! - Mlasnął Scoob, który jako pierwszy spróbował dania. - Z czego to jest zrobione? - Dopytywała się Daphne. - To danie bazuje na bazie kalmarów, jaj, chałki, kakao, tagiatell, małży oraz krewetek! - Odpowiedziała Łucja. - O mamciu! - Wystraszyła się spuchnięta Daphne. - Przecież ja mam uczulenie na krewetki! Strasznie od nich puchnę! No ale to danie jest takie dobre, że muszę je zjeść! - A ty Velmo, czemu nie jesz? - Zdziwiła się Łucja. - Nie smakuje Ci? - Nie, nie, po prostu zastanawiam się nad zagadką. Powinniśmy się udać do willi Villarealów. Może dzieci same uciekły? Gdybym znalazła dziennik Maxa, może naprowadziłoby nas to na jakiś trop! - Powiedziała Velma. Po pysznym śniadaniu i zrobieniu się na bóstwo, cała siódemka wybrała się do willi Villarealów. Lecz, gdy mieli wychodzić z apartamentu, niespodziewanie zaskoczyła ich Regina. - Witam was! - Krzyknęła radośnie Regina. - Śniadanie już na was czeka! - Dziękujemy. - Powiedział Fred. - Już jedliśmy! - Och Fred, to dopiero była przystawka! - Uprzedził przyjaciela Kudłaty. - No właśnie! Jesteśmy głodni! - Zawył Scooby i wraz z Kudłatym pobiegli w kierunku stołówki. - Widzę, że waszym przyjaciołom apetyt sprzyja! - Powiedziała Regina. - A może na śniadanie zjedli tylko parę okruszków? - No co pani! - Roześmiała się Daphne. - Wchłonęli prawię całą zapiekankę! - Zmieńmy temat, okej? - Stwierdziła Regina. - Przez ostatnie tygodnie ćwiczyłam lalkarstwo. Świetnie mi to wychodzi. Chętnie bym to zaprezentowała, ale gdzieś zapodział mi się krzyżak. - Możemy pani dać ten! - Pocieszyła Reginę Velma, wręczając jej poszlakę. - Tylko to jeszcze trzeba dokręcić... - Zasmuciła się Regina. - No trudno, trzeba brać, co Ci dają. Idę poskręcać krzyżak. Bawcie się świetnie na mieście! Kudłaty i Scooby najedli się do syta. Dobrze, że Douglas się przygotowała, bo zjedliby tort urodzinowy dla jej syna. Dwa żarłoki dołączyły do reszty przyjaciół i ruszyli na miasto. Windenburg był pusty. Ulice w porównaniu do wczorajszego dnia były ciche i spokojne. Porozdzierane kartki były widoczne na ziemi. Co jakiś czas na ławkach leżeli źle czujący się ludzie. Velmie coś śmierdziało... zapewne przeterminowane ryby z bazarku obok. Przyjaciele przechodząc obok basenu zauważyli, że coś się dzieje. Obok zniszczonego budynku płakała grupka Ideałów. Policjant zbierał od nielicznie przechodzących ludzi zeznania z poprzedniej nocy. Velma jako pierwsza zdobyła się na odwagę i podeszła do złowrogiego mężczyzny. Ten spojrzał na nią niepewnie, ale rozpoczął rozmowę. - Panienko... - Rozpoczął policjant osobiście. - Co wiesz o wczorajszej rozróbie na basenie? - Ja? - Zdziwiła się Velma. - Nic nie wiem. O co chodzi? Co się stało? - Z zeznań świadków wynika, że wczoraj jakaś trójka małolatów z psem wtargnęła na basen i zniszczyła go doszczętnie. Aktualnie nie mamy żadnych potwierdzeń na to, że ta teza jest prawdziwa. - Opowiedział policjant. - Dobrze, panie Joey'u Lacenie... - Velma przeczytała plakietkę na mundurze policjanta. - Dlaczego oni płaczą, chodzi o tą grupę, to chyba Ideały... - Tak, masz rację! To Ideały! Płaczą dlatego, że w górnej części zniszczonego budynku było miejsce ich spotkań. - Odpowiedział Joey. - Chodźcie! - Zarządził Fred. - Wypadałoby z nimi porozmawiać! Fred, Kudłaty, Scooby i Łucja w przeciwieństwie do reszty osób podchodzili do Ideałów dość niespokojnie. Ich głośna rozpacz, łzy spływające po strojach kąpielowych jak ślimak schodzący z sałaty... To zjawisko było dość niepokojące ze względu obecności kilku dzieci. Niespokojne kroki powoli zbliżały się do rozpaczającej grupy, która już była wypytywana przez Velmę. - Witajcie, jestem Velma Dinkley! - Wesoło przedstawiła się Velma. - Dlaczego płaczecie? - Na twoim miejscu nie byłabym taka wesoła! - Wrzasnęła przerażająco założycielka grupy, Siobhan Fyres. - Spokojnie, spokojnie! Opowiedzcie mi o tym, co was trapi! - Uspokajała Velma. - Tam na górze, w zniszczonym budynku było nasze miejsce spotkań! - Jeszcze bardziej rozpłakała się Siobhan. - No i czym się tu przejmować?! - Zdziwiła się Velma. - Tym, że Siobhan za duże pieniądze wyodrębniła nam niewielkie miejsce spotkań. - Zaczął mówić członek Ideałów, Sergio Romeo. - W jego urządzenie włożyła dużo pracy i wysiłku. Pracowała podczas mroźnej zimy i upalnego lata, gdy była chora. Pracowała bez przerwy. W końcu nasze miejsce spotkań było gotowe, a Siobhan dumna. Lecz ktoś zniszczył wyniki jej ciężkiej pracy! - Hm... - Zastanowiła się Velma. - Macie jakiś wrogów? - Tak, Renegatów. - Natychmiastowo odpowiedziała Siobhan. - Ciągle się z nimi kłócimy, bo niszczą kible. Na dodatek moja młodsza siostra, Morgan, ma tam przyjaciół, chociaż jest dobra. Uczęszcza na ich spotkania, i przez to niezbyt nam się układa. - To całkiem mądre! - Odpowiedziała Velma. - Morgan mogła znaleźć klucz do drzwi, którymi wchodzicie. Zrobiła odcisk klucza i dorobiła nowy. W nocy zakradła się do waszej kryjówki. Miała pewność, że nie przyjdziecie, bo smacznie spałaś. Podłożyła tam bombę, która wybuchła! - Możliwe. - Stwierdziła Siobhan. - To my idziemy szukać poszlak. - Powiedziała Velma. - Naprawdę? Bardzo miło by mi się zrobiło, gdybyście wiedzieli, co się stało! - Zawołała uszczęśliwiona Siobhan. - Idziemy szukać poszlak, ale nie w tej sprawie! - Uprzedziła Velma. - Musimy odnaleźć dzieci. Możliwe, że same uciekły! - O jakich dzieciach ty mówisz? - Zdziwiła się Siobhan. - O Lidze Poszukiwaczy Przygód. - Powiedziała Velma. - No to na razie! - Pa... - Powiedziała zirytowana Siobhan. Detektywi szli przez rynek. Velma, ciekawa poszlak, zapytała resztę przyjaciół: - Znaleźliście jakieś poszlaki? - Tak!!! - Pierwszy odezwał się Scooby podając Velmię książkę. - O rety! - Zdziwiła się. - To pamiętnik Ideałów! A w nim taka treść: "PSP". - Co to może znaczyć? - Zdziwiła się Daphne. - Mam nadzieję, że nie obrazisz się, gdy ja, Norville Rogers, spec od gier, wytłumaczę ten dziwny skrót! - Zaczął wywyższać się Kudłaty. - Albowiem "PSP" to pierwsza przenośna konsola marki Sony, nosząca nazwę PlayStation Portable. - Trafna dedukcja! - Odezwał się Scooby. - Ale co miałoby to znaczyć? - Zdziwiła się Velma. - "PSP" to jest także nazwa sklepu, obok którego właśnie przechodzimy! - Wskazała Daphne szyld sklepu z ciuchami. - Zobaczmy. Może będą tam jakieś poszlaki? - Chętnie! - Potwierdził Fred. Wszyscy weszli do małego, niepozornego sklepiku. Było w nim dość ciemno, choć okna były dość duże. Na podłodze lśniły marmurowe płytki, jakby właśnie były umyte. Ściany wyłożone były pięknymi deskami w jasnym odcieniu. Roiło się tam także od kwiatów, przebieralni, manekinów oraz samych ubrań. Za piękną ladą, z różnymi szpargałami stała pani ekspedientka. Jej czarne jak smoła włosy osadzone były na lewym ramieniu. Twarz miała kształt cudowny. Bordowa szminka i czarne kreski koło oczu nadawały kobiecie dzikości. Ubrania były modne, trochę poplamione farbami, ale przez to były jeszcze piękniejsze. Kobieta wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem w grupę przyjaciół. W końcu spytała nieśmiało: - Daphne? Łucja? Na to dwie dziewczyny szybko odpowiedziały kolejnym pytaniem: - Iwa? Tak. Cała trójka dziewcząt podbiegła do siebie i ściskała się jak nigdy. - Kto to jest? - Spytał Fred. - Poznajcie Iwę Smith, moją koleżankę ze szkoły! - Przedstawiła przyjaciółkę Daphne. - Dużo masz tu jeszcze znajomych? - Odpowiedział znużony Fred. - Kilkadziesiąt się znajdzie! - Zaśmiała się dyskretnie Daph. - A tak w ogóle Iwo, jestem Velma Dinkley, miło mi Cię poznać. - Velma podała na przywitanie rękę Iwie. - Mogłabym wiedzieć, co oznacza skrót "PSP"? - To oczywiste! - Zaśmiała się Iwa. - "PSP" to skrót od "Pradawny Schowek Piękna", co tyczy się mojego sklepu z ciuchami. Wszystkie są takie modne... Chciałabym otworzyć więcej "Pe es pesów"... Ale ze względu na moje fundusze jest to obecnie niemożliwe. - Co się stało? - Zdziwiła się Łucja. - Kilka dni przed zniknięciem trójki dzieciaków mój sklep okradziono. - Zdała relacje Iwa. - Na filmie z monitoringu ktoś ukradł pieniądze z sejfu i kasy. Wziął też mnóstwo ubrań, tych najdroższych i najmodniejszych. Ktoś działał w pojedynkę. Dobrze się zamaskował, więc nawet śledczy z Wierzbowej Zatoczki nie wiedzieli kto to jest! Nie zostawił żadnych śladów. - Hmm... - Zaczęła zastanawiać się Velma. Dyskusja trwała w najlepsze. Łucja zmieniła temat, i teraz wszyscy się chichrali. Tylko Kudłaty i Scooby pozostali na boku. Moda to nie jest ich szczególna przyjaciółka, która ma być traktowana z odpowiednim szacunkiem. Wzięli kilka ubrań. Chcieli się w nie poprzebierać i ponaśmiewać. Tanner, Łucja, Iwa i przyjaciele zazdrościliby im śmiechu do łez! - Wiesz co Scooby? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Co myślisz o tej "sukni"? - Jest straszna! - Odpowiedział Scooby. - Jak to??? - Złapał się za głowę Kudłaty. - Bo to należy do niego! - Scooby wskazał palcem wielką postać. - Kradziej! - Zawołał słusznie Kudłaty. Chłopak w biegu eksmitował ze sklepu wszystkich, nawet tych, którzy nie widzieli ducha. Zagnał wszystkich aż do apartamentu. Wieczorem, o północy, Velma się zbudziła. Wstała. Coś jej chodziło po głowie, tylko co? Tak! Trzeba podpatrzyć Mistrzów Konsolety - to oni mogą być odpowiedzialni za Kradzieja. Natchnięta dziewczyna pobiegła do Freda i zbudziła go. - Fred! - Szepnęła wchodząc do pokoju Velma. - Śpię! - Odburknął Fred. - Wstawaj, szkoda dnia! - Pośpieszała go dziewczyna. - Jest noc. - Mruknął Fred. - Daj mi spokój. - A w życiu! - Wkurzyła się Velma. - Wiem, kto może być Kradziejem! - To se do niego idź. Ja śpię! - Warknął Fredi. - Wstawaj! - Zawołał zbudzony Tanner. - Wszyscy razem pójdziemy i sprawdzimy to, o czym Velma myśli. Trzy osoby zaczęły działać. Każdy założył szlafrok. Wszyscy schodzili powoli po schodach, aby nie obudzić nikogo. Velma pierwsza wyszła z apartamentu. Rozejrzała się na piękny widok miasta nocą. Znalazła swój cel. Ujrzała na pewnych drzwiach napis Mistrzowie Konsolety. Tak, to na pewno ich siedziba! Po krótkiej tułaczce z tłumaczeniem poszlak troje osób znalazło się u boku starego, niemieckiego budynku. Fred wpadł na pomysł aby podejrzeć członków klubu przez okno. Kiedy zaglądnął do środka, wystraszył się. Jego krzyk był bardzo głośny... Na budziku wybiła godzina siódma nad ranem. Daphne wstała i wzięła prędki prysznic. Chciała dziś wybrać się do sklepu Iwy i coś kupić - ciuszki!!! Dziewczyna zrobiła sobie owsiankę. Daphne postanowiła, że lepiej je się na świeżym powietrzu. Wychodząc na balkon, zamarła z przerażenia. Upuściła owsiankę. Natychmiast pobiegła zbudzić Łucję. - Łucja!!! Wstawaj!!! Rozumiesz, WSTAWAJ!!! - Darła się w wniebogłosy wystraszona Daphne. - Niby to czemu? - Odpowiedziała zaspana Łucja. - Nie uwierzysz! - Opowiadała z wielkim przejęciem Daphne. - To, co jeszcze wczoraj było Windenburgiem, wygląda tragicznie... Łucja zerwała się natychmiastowo. Nie mogła uwierzyć w słowa kumpelki. Podbiegła do okna. Rzeczywiście, widok był koszmarny. Gdzieniegdzie palił się ogień, budynki częściowo były porozwalane. Strach patrzeć! Jakby przez Windenburg przeszedł totalny kataklizm! Przyjaciółki włączyły telewizję. Wiadomości. Pani w serwisie informacyjnym mówiła następująco: - "Jeszcze dziś w nocy Windenburg wyglądał ślicznie, lecz jego teraźniejszy stan jest przerażający. Na głównym rynku wszystko jest zniszczone, a budynki częściowo obrócone w pył. Ludzie leżą na chodnikach i ulicach. Źle się czują, cali pobledli. Ten, kto jeszcze jest na siłach, powinien ewakuować się z miasta czym prędzej! Sama tak postąpiłam i proszę mi wierzyć - Windenburg nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Najpierw zaginęła tam trójka dzieci, a teraz miasto jest niszczone przez zjawę, co uzyskaliśmy z relacji ludzi...". - O mamciu! - Załamała ręce Daphne. - Kto zadawałby sobie tyle trudu, by to uczynić? I po co? - Już rozwiązałam tę sprawę, ale nie powiem Ci tego teraz. - Mówiła Łucja. - Nie znam wszystkich szczegółów, ale może później zdołam coś uzyskać od sprawcy. - Ale musiałybyśmy zastawić pułapkę, a nie potrafimy tego zrobić! - Zamarudziła Daph. - Przestań pleść głupstwa, Daphne Ann Blake! - Zdenerwowała się Łucja. - Jeszcze kiedy jechałyśmy tutaj opowiadałaś mi, że Kudłaty i Scooby wiele razy zagonili potwory w pułapki! - Racja! - W głowie Daphne rozkwitła nadzieja. - Ale kto to wszystko naprawi? - Zapewne budynki odnowi Joaquin Le Chien, który jest dobry w kwestii majsterkowania. Zaś rzeczy związane z elektroniką pozostawi Sergiowi lub siostrze Candy, Yuki. Zaś zręczne Luna i Sofia zrobią dokładny szkic miasta. To co? Bierzemy się do roboty? - Tak! Wykrzyknęła Daphne. - Trzeba poskromić Kradzieja raz na zawsze! I tak rozpoczęła się chęć złapania potwora. Trzy osoby i pies ruszyły na miasto. Kiedy Daphne z Łucją przygotowywały pułapkę, Kudłaty i Scooby oglądali ludzi leżących na ziemi. Byli chorzy. Ich twarze zrobiły się zielone, co nie jest zbyt naturalne. Wśród nich leżał też Kradziej. Ej, chwila... To Kradziej! Pan i jego pies pobiegli w stronę dziewcząt. Widząc z daleka, że te były dopiero przy pierwszej fazie zastawiania sieci. Kobiety pobiegły w przeciwne strony. Nagle, ręka Kradzieja wysunęła się z kamiennego podłoża i chwyciła psa za łapę. Ten nie mógł biec. Kudłaty na nic się nie zdał, uciekł za daleko. Psu skoczył puls, z przerażenia się spocił. Nogi zaczęły mu niespokojnie przebierać. Nagle natychmiastowo Scooby wyrwał się z rąk Kradzieja i wpadł na niego, tym samym poskramiając go. Nadbiegł Kudłaty wraz z Łucją. Dziewczyna zdjęła maskę z głowy zjawy, a dokładniej płótno. - Chyba zgadliście, że to Siobhan Fyres! - Powiedziała Łucja ściągając kaptur z głowy potwora. - No chyba nie! - Odparł Kudłaty. - Dlaczego to zrobiła? - Chodziło głównie o sprawy osobiste klubu, dlatego wraz z nim działała. - Ukazali się pozostali członkowie Ideałów, a Łucja tłumaczyła dalej. - Jak widać, w prastarych ruinach i na rynku roi się często od flejtuchów, co dla tej grupy było nie do zniesienia. Wymyślili więc podstęp, aby wykurzyć tych ludzi. Dlatego podkradali odzież ze sklepu Iwy, aby ich strój się połyskiwał i wyglądał na zrobiony komputerowo. To był specjalny zabieg, bo kamery, które wyświetlały różne efekty, na przykład dym czy ręce i nogi wystające z ziemi, zakłócały teksturę stroju. Aby obsłużyć się kamerami potrzebny był ktoś, kto zna się na technice, czyli Sergio. Człowiek nie potrafiłby wzbić się aż tak wysoko jak zjawa. Jest to spowodowane tym, że ręce to był jeden z mechanizmów, zaś strój był lekki, przez co można go unieść. Do takiego kostiumu były doczepione krzyżaki, którymi sterowano z góry. Tą robotę odwalały Luna i Sofia, a także dzieci z Ligi Poszukiwaczy Przygód. Ich ręce były zręczne, więc łatwo posługiwały się postacią. Poza tym, gdyby złapał je ktoś nieznajomy, próbowałyby uciec, a tu, mając znajomych i rodzinę nie bały się. Na dodatek ta cała scena z porwaniem była zrobiona po to, aby przepędzić ludzi z Windenburgu oraz aby dzieci nie wygadały nikomu swoich sekretów. Ideały zniszczyły też basen, aby pojawiło się wrażenie, że to oni są poszkodowani. Niestety obok budynku leżała cenna wskazówka - dziennik z napisem "PSP", czyli pierwszymi literami słów "Plan Się Powiódł". Na koniec ta gromadka potruła ludzi, aby przenieść ich do szpitala w Wierzbowej Zatoce, ponieważ tam jest najbliższy ośrodek zdrowia. - To prawie prawda... - Wyznała Siobhan. - O nie, moja droga! - Zlekceważyła te słowa Łucja. - To jest stuprocentowa prawda! - Nie! - Zaprzeczyła Siobhan. - Nie zniszczyliśmy ani basenu, ani nie zaraziłyśmy ludzi. Nie wiem, jak to się stało... - Nie pleć głupstw! - Oburzyła się Łucja. I tak przekomarzały się obie. Awantura zapewne trwałaby w nieskończoność, ponieważ Kudłaty i Scooby całkowicie to zlekceważyli. Wyciągnęli Scooby-Chrupki i zajadali jej ze smakiem. Natomiast Daphne przechadzając się między chorymi ludźmi zauważyła coś strasznego. Natychmiastowo pobiegła do reszty grupy. - Kradziej!!! - Wołała. - Właśnie go złapaliśmy! - Odkrzyknęła Łucja. - Ale tu też jest Kradziej! - Wrzasnęła Daphne. I miała rację. Zza budynków wyłoniła się sylwetka Kradzieja. Ruszył wprost na kostium samego siebie. Nie chciał ścigać ludzi. Dobiegł do stroju i rozerwał go na kawałki, których już nie było widać. Po tym procederze zniknął. Nagle, basen się odbudował. Ludzie wstali i całkiem wyzdrowieli. Wszystko wróciło do normy. - Ten to chyba był prawdziwy... - Orzekł Scooby. - Tylko o co się wściekł? - Zdziwił się Kudłaty. - Chyba o to, że zrobiliśmy strój przypominający jego osobę... - Próbowała wytłumaczyć sobie Siobhan. - Teraz natomiast widzimy, że to on zatruł tych ludzi! - Słusznie zauważył Kudłaty. - Racja! - Nadszedł Tanner z Velmą i Fredem. - Może na razie skończymy pobyt w hotelu? - Zaproponował Fred. - Dlaczego? - Zawył smętnie Scooby. - Miasto trzeba odbudować, a takiego zniszczonego nie ma co oglądać! - Odpowiedziała Velma. - Na pewno znajdzie się jeszcze wiele ciekawych miejsc do oglądania zanim tu wrócimy! - Pocieszył chłopców Fred. - Możemy wybrać się na Podhale. - Polecamy też Wierzbowy Gród w centrum Wierzbowej Zatoczki! - Zaproponował Tanner. - A po drodze na pewno wstąpimy do jakiejś knajpki! - Dobiła gwóźdź do szczęścia Velma. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na odpowiedź. Kudłaty i Scooby pobiegli natychmiastowo w stronę apartamentu. - Ach, to zabawne! - Stwierdziła Łucja. - Wystrzelili jak z procy! Jeszcze między budynkami słychać to wdzięczne echo brzmiące "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!"". Podejrzani i sprawcy Postacie *Tajemnicza Spółka: Wszyscy Członkowie *Max Kolanko *Łucja Pedał *Tanner Anderson *Regina Wentwork *Douglas Mangum *Joey Lace *Iwa Smith *Pani z wiadomości *Kradziej (wróg) Kluby *'Liga Poszukiwaczy Przygód:' **Elsa Bjergsen (założycielka) **Max Villareal **Lucas Münch *'Ideały:' **Siobhan Fyres (założycielka) **Sergio Romeo **Luna Villareal **Sofia Bjergsen *'Mistrzowie Konsolety:' **Dominic Fyres (założyciel) **Candy Behr **Joaquin Le Chien *'Renegaci:' **Max Villareal (założyciel) **Wolfgang Münch **Morgan Fyres **Urlike Faust Postacie wspomniane *Plemię Camarri (wspomniane przez narratora) *Goreatończycy (wspomniani przez narratora) *Chuck Mangum (wspomniany przez Douglas) *Yuki Behr (wspomniana przez Łucję) Poszlaki *Krzyżak od marionetek *Sznury od krzyżaku *Dziennik Ideałów *Kradzież w sklepie Iwy Ciekawostki *Odcinek nawiązuje do dodatku do gry The Sims 4 pod tytułem Spotkajmy Się. *W odcinku pojawia się nawiązanie do filmu "Magiczne drzewo". Galeria PomóżNamScooby-Doo Kradziej.png|Kradziej Kategoria:Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo!